


late night rambling

by TenementFunster



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenementFunster/pseuds/TenementFunster
Summary: the title’s kinda self explanatory





	late night rambling

**Author's Note:**

> recently rewatched boosh and i’ve re-fallen in love with the boys.
> 
> set after Party/s3 i guess?
> 
> kinda short, somewhat ooc(?) and kinda contrived and extremely self indulgent.

Vince was watching this boring documentary Howard had put on about the history of avant-garde cinema in Denmark or something. He hadn’t been paying much attention. Howard - completely enthralled by every second occasionally added his own commentary. This didn’t bother Vince. Whether he’d like to admit it or not, there was something so soothing about listening to the other man’s voice.

As Vince’s eyes were slowly drifting shut, the familiar voice he’d been listening to increased in volume.

“Are you even listening to me, Vince?” He spoke, a disappointed tinge to his words.

Half asleep, Vince replied, “Course I am, I love your voi-Denmark, I mean. Yeah, I love avant-garde cinema.” Nice one, Noir, real subtle.

Howard remained silent after this short interaction, choosing to continue watching and not make a fuss out of it. That was until he felt something collide with his shoulder. Turning to his side, he realised Vince had edged along the sofa to use him as a pillow - not that he minded of course.

“Hey.” Vince uttered.

Howard only gave a curious ‘hmm’ in response, he still wasn’t completely disengaged from the tv.

“You know what you said to me on the roof?” Vince questioned much to Howard’s awaiting dismay, “Did you mean it?”

“What’s the supposed to mean?” He still hadn’t moved his gaze over to Vince out of fear of embarrassment and what he was going to say next.

Vince looked up to the man he was leaning on. “I’m asking if you consider yourself a ‘massive gayist’ like you said yourself-”

“What? No, of course I bloody don’t! That was a momentary lapse of judgement.” Howard became flustered.

“That’s a shame,” Vince rolled his eyes as he removed his head from Howard’s shoulder, “Guess you won’t want me doing that then, will you?”

Out of instinct, Howard quickly turned to the side where the little man was situated and stared at him. “Well, I wouldn’t mind it.” He said and then immediately regretted.

“Oh?” Vince moved his head back to where it was on Howard’s shoulder, “Is that so.” He grinned.

Howard tried his very best to sink into the seat in a poor attempt to save himself from any more embarrassment. This caused Vince to slip from where he was leaning and end up entirely on the sofa. Picking himself up, he rested his head on Howard’s lap.

“Um.” Howard’s eyes widened as he acknowledged what was happening, a red shade beginning to encompass his face. Vince said nothing. He was content. He closed his eyes and adjusted himself until he was comfortable.

After staying almost motionless for a good 20 minutes or so, Howard decided he’d embrace the situation. Hebegan gently stroking Vince’s soft hair, causing him to make a noise of what he assumed to be a complacent one. He almost jumped out of his skin knowing that Vince was awake and aware of what he was doing.

Somewhat reluctantly, Howard gave a nervous laugh as he began to speak, “This isn’t what it looks like, I promise. I just wanted to know if everything you say about your hair was true.”

Vince opened one eye and peered up at the moustached man. A trace of smugness across his face, “Since when have you given two shits about my hair?” He prodded.

“Since, you know, uhh, always.” Howard bluffed.

The smaller man now had both eyes open and raised his eyebrows as the smirk grew across his face, “Any other man wouldn’t be inclined to believe that.”

“Hey, what do you know, little man? I like your hair y’know.” Vince was unsure whether he’d believe that though.

“Howard?” He had once again closed his eyes and rearranged himself.

Howard gave another hum.

“I’ll rephrase my earlier question. Do you like me?”

Howard was caught off guard by the remark from the voice below him. Composing himself, he responded, “Of course I do, Vince. I love you. Everybody does, you’re the sunshine kid after all.”

“Yeah but do you _love_ love me?” Vince pushed, expecting to get a real answer this time. In reality, there was silence. He assumed that Howard must be ignoring him. But before he knew it, his face was met with a soft kiss from the Yorkshireman, moustache prickling his cheek.

“Does that answer your question? Will you be quiet now, I’m trying to watch this.” Howard sheepishly complained. Vince just nodded in agreement, smile across his face as he drifted off to sleep. Not long after, Howard fell asleep too, the TV still blaring.

Not so much as 10 minutes had passed and there was the ever so loud creak of the stairs beside the sofa. It was Naboo and Bollo, back after another night of DJ-ing. Naboo made his way over to the TV to turn the racket off but as he neared he noticed his two “employees” had made themselves comfortable.

“I told you so. That’ll be 20 euros, Bollo.” Naboo turned to his familiar, his face beaming with arrogance.

“Fine,” The ape rolled his eyes, “I knew this wouldn’t end well for me. Not after Howard’s birthday party.” He muttered as he handed over the €20 to the tiny shaman.


End file.
